Seize The Day
by Roriroripoppun
Summary: Chapter 2 Updated. "Kau juga suka padaku?" Ditanya seperti itu Miiko mengangguk malu. Seraya tersenyum Tappei kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?". "Hah!" - /TappeiMiiko/
1. Pengakuan

**このストーリを読んでくれてありがとう。**

 **皆の考えることを私に教えてください。**

* * *

"Memang kau ada hubungan apa dengan Yoshida?"

 **.**

 **こっちむいて、みい子！belongs to ONO ERIKO.**

 **This fiction belongs to ME.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo (s), OOC, Mainstream Plot, OC in the future, etc.**

 **.**

 **DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seize The Day**

 _ **Confession**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah sudah lama berlalu. Setelah piket kelas, Miiko berniat menghampiri Mari di klub komik sebelum pulang. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu Tappei di kantin. Cowok itu baru saja membeli jus kotakan di _vending machine_ dan Miiko menyapanya ramah seperti biasa, tapi entah mengapa Tappei hanya melirik ke arahnya sinis dan membuang muka.

Miiko tidak tahan. Sudah seharian ini, Tappei mengacuhkannya. Pagi tadi saat ia menyapanya di loker, ia bergegas menarik Kenta pergi, saat jam istirahat ia juga segera keluar kelas berdalih tidak membawa bekal dan ingin membeli roti melon di kantin. Ada apa dengannya? Miiko segera menarik seragam Tappei sebelum cowok itu menjauh.

"Hari ini kau kenapa sih, Tappei?"

"..."

"Ada apa? Kalau memang aku punya salah, katakan! Jangan mendiamiku seperti ini!" Ucap Miiko lagi saat Tappei tak kunjung menjawabnya. Tanpa sadar, Miiko merasa takut kalau-kalau ia sudah menyakiti Tappei hingga cowok ini membencinya. Salahkan sikapnya yang masih bocah kalau sudah marah, mungkin ia sudah tidak sengaja melukai Tappei dengan perkataannya. Tapi itu kan karena Tappei juga sering seenak hati mengejeknya terang-terangan hingga ia kesal.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Yoshida?"

"Hah?!" Kening Miiko seketika mengeryit heran. Kenapa sekarang ia dikaitkan dengan Yoshida Ikuya?

"Memang kau ada hubungan apa dengan Yoshida?" Tappei bertanya ulang.

" _Tunggu-_ " Miiko mencoba menyela Tappei, "Aku dengar, tidak perlu diulang. Dan apa tadi katamu? Hubunganku dengan Yoshida?" Miiko balik bertanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Tappei bertanya hal sepele macam itu. "Kami berteman," lanjutnya singkat sebagai jawaban.

Tappei terlihat sangsi, ia mendengus kasar, "Jangan bohong. Kau berkencan dengannya hari minggu kemarin, kan?!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada tak biasa.

"Aku memang jalan dengannya Minggu lalu" jawab Miiko jujur. Dada Tappei terasa panas, baru saja ia akan menyela, gadis Yamada itu cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Aku menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk Haruna. Kau kenal dia, kan? Teman kita dari Fukushima. Mereka pacaran."

Tappei terperangah. Ia merasa malu karena telah menuduh yang tidak-tidak dan bersikap tak bersahabat sebelumnya, tapi ia mengakui ada rasa lega yang meredam gemuruh amarah di hatinya. Katakan saja ia memang merasa kesal sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya. Apalagi ia, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Miiko jalan berdua dengan Pemuda Yoshida itu di daerah distrik pertokoan pinggiran Tokyo minggu lalu. Ia yang berniat membeli sarung tangan _baseball_ baru bersama Kenta segera mengurungkan niatnya dan pulang saat itu juga. Menyebalkan.

Miiko berkacak pinggang dengan wajah cemberut lucu. "Kau ini aneh Tappei! Seperti orang cemburu buta saja! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku ke tempat Mari-chan dari tadi!" Keluhnya lalu berbalik pergi, tapi dengan cepat lengannya ditahan dari arah belakang.

"Apa lagi Tappei?" Miiko menoleh tak sabar.

"..."

"Ada apa lagi? Aku harus ke tempat Mari-chan sebelum ia mengo-.."

"Aku memang cemburu buta."

"Hah?!" Miiko menatap Tappei yang kini merona merah. "Maksudmu?"

Tappei menghela nafas. Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis ini bisa begini bodoh untuk soal seperti ini. Ia memposisikan Miiko agar berhadapan dengannya, kemudian digenggamnya erat dua tangan Miiko. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku menyukaimu,"

"Tappei, jangan bercanda..."

"Aku serius." Ucap Tappei dengan penekanan membuat Miiko terpana.

"Jangan bilang ini cara barumu untuk mengejekku. Kau selalu menggodaku sejak kita masih kecil, sejak SD! Dan sekarang kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku selalu menggodamu agar kau bisa terus memperhatikanku. Kau saja yang tidak peka! Kenta, Shimura juga Ogawa saja mengerti perasaanku tapi kau malah sebaliknya. Padahal aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama,"

Kali ini tidak hanya wajah Tappei yang semerah Tomat, tapi Miiko yakin wajahnya pun sudah sewarna layaknya kepiting rebus. Pernyataan Tappei terhadapnya sungguh tak pernah sekali pun Miiko bayangkan. Benarkah semua perkataan barusan itu? Tapi Miiko dengan jelas melihat kesungguhan dalam sepasang iris Tappei dihadapannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bagaimana ia harus menjawab? _Bagaimana..._ bagaimana perasaannya pada Tappei? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya membuat jantung Miiko yang berdebar semakin berdegup kencang. Miiko dilanda kebingungan sementara ia juga merasa makin tak nyaman dengan tatapan juga genggaman Tappei terhadapnya.

"A-aku.. Aku..,"

"MIIKO!"

Sebuah seruan mengalihkan keduanya. Dari arah koridor, Shimura Mari berjalan menghampiri. Gugup, Miiko melepas genggaman Tappei cepat. Cowok itu sepertinya juga langsung salah tingkah.

"Miiko! Kukira kau-"

"Ayo, Mari-chan!" Miiko bergegas menarik Mari menjauh, membuat sahabatnya itu tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah Miiko yang bergerak cepat seperti dikejar sesuatu. Ada apa ini? Mari tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Miiko dan Tappei. Jelas sekali sejak pagi tadi Tappei menghindari gadis Yamada ini, dan sekarang gantian Miiko yang menjauhi Tappei, begitu?

"Miiko, ada apa? Jangan menarikku seperti ini! Bisa jatuh peralatan komikku nanti!"

Miiko tidak menjawab tapi juga tidak berhenti. Ia hanya menurunkan kecepatan berjalannya saja. Mari mencoba tidak mengoceh bawel seraya berusaha tidak menjatuhkan bawaannya. Kalau sampai gara-gara ini tinta untuknya menggambar jatuh, Mari akan membuat Miiko ganti rugi! Dikira peralatan seperti ini tidak mahal? "Kau tadi jadi tidak sih, menghampiriku di klub? Klub dipulangkan lebih cepat, jadi aku segera mencarimu. Kukira kau pulang duluan,"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Kening Mari berkedut jengkel. Ia memaksa Miiko untuk berhenti, "Miiko! Sebenarnya kau kenapa-.." pertanyaan Mari tidak selesai diucapkan saat ia yakin melihat raut muka Miiko yang sudah merah padam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miiko bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Untung besok tidak ada tugas, jadi ia tidak terlalu menambah pikirannya.

Pulang tadi, ia bergegas masuk kamar. Dan ia melewatkan waktu makan malam bersama keluarga dengan dalih ingin diet yang langsung ditertawakan Mamoru. Awas saja adiknya yang satu itu! Dia sama saja seperti Tappei selalu mengejeknya. Ah.. mengingat Tappei, ia jadi ingat kejadian sepulang sekolah itu. Peryataan suka Tappei masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya sampai detik ini. Miiko menghentakkan kakinya ke ranjang dan menutup muka dengan bantal. _Ia malu..._

Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah e-mail baru masuk. Cepat, Miiko membukanya.

 **From: EguchiTappei  
**

 **To: Miiko0505  
**

 **Subject: -**

 **Jangan dipikirkan apa yang kukatakan padamu di sekolah.**

Pesan macam apa itu?! Apa Tappei tidak punya kata-kata lain selain kalimat singkat dan padat seperti itu?! Dan lagi, kenapa ia menyuruh Miiko tidak memikirkan peryataannya di sekolah tadi?! Miiko mendadak merasa hatinya sakit. Jangan bilang Tappei sungguhan mengerjainya?! Dengan kesal Miiko meninju boneka rubah di sampingnya. Dasar cowok menyebalkan!

"Kak Mii kenapa?" Adiknya Momo memandangnya heran. Semenjak masuk SMP, Miiko tidak lagi sekamar dengan Mamoru, dan setelah Momo masuk SD kini dialah yang menjadi teman sekamar Miiko. Adik perempuannya yang satu ini selalu perhatian padanya, tidak pernah mengomel seperti Mamoru dulu, jadi Miiko bisa senang berbagi dengannya.

"Hanya masalah kecil," jawab Miiko singkat.

"Sungguh?" Momo duduk di ranjang kakaknya seraya mengeringkan rambut. "Masalah apa? Dengan Kak Tappei?"

Miiko bangkit dari tidur terlentangnya. Balik menatap heran adiknya. Momo yang mengerti hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kak Mii seharusnya jadi makan banyak kalau sedang bertengkar dengan Kak Mari atau Kak Yukko, bukan berdiet seperti ini," katanya yang langsung gemas di pipi oleh Miiko.

"Aku tidak jadi diet,"

"Aku tau. Kak Mii sudah langsing, untuk apa diet segala?" Ujar Momo memuji. "Makanya, aku bawakan ini. Tidak ada sisa makan malam, jadi aku cuma bisa buatkan Kak Mii nasi kepal" Miiko baru menyadari piring kecil berisi nasi kepal di atas meja nakas dekat lampu tidur. seketika itu ia merasa terharu dan memeluk Momo erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Miiko makan dalam diam tapi Momo yakin kakak perempuannya ini belum sepenuhnya tenang. Ia mengambil boneka rubah yang terjatuh dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia dan Miiko memang memiliki tempat tidur masing-masing dan dengan warna bed cover berbeda pula. Untuk Miiko adalah warna kuning dengan motif Daisy yang indah sementara untuk Momo warna peach dengan motif apel lucu. Masih mengamati Miiko di seberangnya Momo menepuk-nepuk si boneka rubah. "Kupikir Kak Tappei bukan orang yang bisa membuat seseorang bersedih. Apalagi kalau itu untuk Kak Mii,"

"..."

"Jadi, kalau kalian ada masalah, _coba deh_ Kak Mii rundingkan lagi dengan Kak Tappei. Dia pasti punya alasan tertentu berbuat seperti itu.."

Miiko menelan suapan terakhir nasi kepalnya dengan berat. Ah.. kenapa adiknya yang masih kelas lima SD bisa lebih dewasa daripadanya? Ia menghela nafas dan berfikir lagi. Tidak mungkin hanya dia yang pusing memikirkan ini, Tappei pasti juga sama sepertinya. Mungkin memang dialah yang harus menenangkan pikiran dan menjawab bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya terhadap Tappei.

"Kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa Kak Mii taruh di cucian piring. Aku tidur duluan ya, _oyasumi_ ," ucap Momo setengah berbisik. Sudah mengantuk sepertinya. Ia menguap sekali lagi dan menarik selimut, meninggalkan Miiko yang masih akan terus berjaga hingga berapa jam kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Karena saya publish fanfiksi ini pukul 22:51, jadi Selamat Malam! Ini Fanfik TappeiMiiko keduaku. Aku minta maaf untuk siapapun yang membaca cerita pertamaku sebulan lalu itu karena aku terpaksa menghapusnya. Bukan, bukan masalah review tapi karena aku kehilangan minat pada ceritanya. Bagaimana ya? ini cerita padaku untuk fandom pojokan sih.. *nangismiris* tidak peduli jumlah review, saya tau seberapa peminat fiksi ini dari reader traffic jadi tidak masalah.  
**

 **Sebenarnya TappeiMiiko termasuk Couple besar. Mereka (sudah dipastikan) Canon dan punya Fans yang selalu jungkir balik liat betapa manisnya pasangan ini. Jadi, saya sebagai Author newbie di sini mau bilang, jangan takut untuk menulis TappeiMiiko! Ayo ramaikan fandom ini! lebarkan layarnya, kayuh, jalankan kapalnya agar jangan di pinggiran melulu. hahaha! Jujur saja ini keinginan pribadi Saya yang haus pasangan ini.**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya, Salam hangat!**


	2. Jawaban

**皆の考えることを教えてください。**

 **。**

 **Seize The Day 2**

 _ **Answer**_

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

Miiko merapihkan rompi seragamnya yang berwana cokelat susu. Ia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dirunya gugup hanya karena ingin masuk sekolah. Entah sudah berapa menit ia lewatkan hanya dengan berdiri kaku di gerbang. Sapaan teman-teman yang dikenalnya terasa lalu lalang di telinga. Duh, jangan sampai hanya karena ini, ia bakal mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bertemu Tappei.

Satu langkah kaku baru saja diambilnya ketika sebuah seruan menyapanya, "Miiko, _ohayou_ !"

"Mari-chan..."

"Kau ngapain sih? Mau jadi monumen sekolah?" Mari bertanya seraya menertawakannya. "Yaampun... pita seragammu berantakan tuh," katanya lagi lalu segera membantu merapihkan pita merah tersebut. Dalam hatinya, Mari jadi bertanya-tanya, tidak biasanya Miiko seperti ini pasti ada masalah entah dengan siapa! Pikirnya dalam hati yakin.

" _Hairu yo!_ " (Yuk, masuk!) Ajak Mari. Miiko sebenarnya belum siap, tapi Mari sudah mendorong punggungnya, terus seperti itu sampai mereka sampai di koridor tempat loker.

"Shimura, Yamada, _OHAYOU_!" Ada Kenta yang melambaikan tangan dengan wajah tersenyum lima jari. Tappei di sampingnya hanya melirik dan mengangguk sekilas. Miiko mendadak sakit perut, ia langsung menunduk menutupi rona wajahnya sementara Mari membalas salam Kenta.

"Whoaaa Kenta! _Rabureetaa o moratta no?_ " (Dapat surat cinta ya?) Mari mengintip isi loker Kenta, ada satu amplop warna pink cerah di sana. Miiko hanya melirik sekilas dan menghampiri lokernya sendiri. Kenta memang populer di sekolah mereka.

"Mau kau apakan?" Tanya Mari lagi.

"Apa lagi? Aku kan sudah punya Yukko~" jawabnya bangga. Cowok itu membuka flip ponselnya dan menunjukkan wallpapernya yang sedang berfoto berdua dengan Yukko, foto yang diambil tak lama setelah kencan mereka. Kenta mencium ponselnya, membuat ketiga orang lain yang memperhatikannya _sweatdrop_ bersamaan.

"Coba Yukko bisa satu sekolah dengan kita ya," walau saat SMP mereka masih bersama, tapi untuk kali ini Yukko mengikuti saran orang tuanya untuk sekolah di SMA khusus perempuan di prefektur Chiba. Tidak dekat, tapi tidak jauh juga. Meskipun begitu, mereka berjanji akan sering ketemu di akhir minggu jika ada waktu. "Kau harus jaga hati, cowok populer!" Lanjut Mari memperingatkan.

Kenta terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja! Dan jangan menyebutku seperti itu, Shimura! Predikat seperti itu kan lebih cocok untuk cowok ini!" Kenta menunjuk sahabat di sampingnya.

Tappei yang dari tadi tak memperhatikan sedikit kaget. Ia tanpa sadar sudah membuka kotak lokernya dan ada beberapa surat warna-warni di dalamnya. Ia mengambil sepatunya lalu segera menutup loker cepat hingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras. Ia menoleh ke sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya, mendapati Miiko yang segera membuang muka.

"Hari ini kau dapat lebih banyak dari kemarin ya Tappei? Dasar! Kepopuleranmu makin pesat saja!" Goda Kenta sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Tappei.

Mendengar itu kegiatan Miiko mengambil sepatu terhenti. _Jadi Tappei sering dapat surat?_ Kenyataan satu itu membuat Miiko merutuk dalam hati. Gadis itu tentu saja mengakui Tappei itu populer bahkan sejak SD. Tapi, memang semenjak SMP ada perubahan dalam diri cowok itu. Miiko mungkin sudah bangga pada tinggi tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai, tapi untuk Tappei, Tingginya menjulang hingga lebih dari dari 170 senti, Tubuhnya juga tegap dan sedikit berisi karena kegiatan olah raga, suaranya menjadi lebih berat dan wajahnya... dulu Miiko tidak tau harus berkomentar apa, tapi untuk sekarang Miiko akui Tappei pasti mampu membuat enam dari sepuluh perempuan terpesona padanya hanya dengan berdiri diam.

Dan memikirkan itu membuat kening Miiko mengeryit. Kalau ia sudah punya banyak perempuan yang mengantri mendapatkannya, kenapa Tappei memilihnya yang notabene siswi biasa saja? Dadanya menjadi sesak seketika. Ia bergegas mengganti sepatu pantofel cokelatnya dengan sepatu canvas putih khusus untuk dipergunakan di dalam sekolah. Terburu, ia mengunci lokernya kembali dan memandang Mari.

"Aku ke kelas duluan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ta.. Tappei-kun! Boleh pinjam buku catatan ilmu sosialmu?"

Miiko yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan Mari menoleh ke sumber suara dengan nada manis terbata. seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu mengampiri meja Tappei. Siswi dari kelas sebelah, ada dua teman perempuannya menunggu di pintu kelas.

Tappei mengeryit tak mengerti. "Kan masih ada siswi lain yang bisa kau pinjami,"

Gadis yang mencoba meminjam itu tampak kebingungan. Ia melirik teman-teman dibelakangnya yang dari gesturnya, Miiko yakin sedang memberi dukungan. Gadis itu memainkan dua telunjuknya bersamaan. " _Ano_.. Ku-kudengar untuk mata pelajaran itu, catatan Tappei-kun yang paling lengkap!" Ujarnya mencari alasan.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, walau masih terasa aneh, Tappei menyerahkan buku catatannya. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah, ia membungkuk terima kasih dan kembali dengan langkah riang, buku catatan Tappei di peluknya erat-erat, sementara Teman-temannya yang lain memberi tepukan pundak dan high five bergantian.

Miiko berdegup ngilu. Apa yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang ini? Rasa kesal, marah, sedih, iri bercampur jadi satu. _Tappei baik sekali_. Miiko merenggut bagian depan seragamnya, kenapa sih dirinya ini? Kok tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali menangis keras, memukul Tappei karena mau-maunya meminjami buku untuk cewek yang jelas-jelas mengincarnya.

Kenapa? Perasaan apa ini? Apa ia menyukai Tappei? Tapi, bukankah Tappei tidak lagi menginginkan jawaban darinya? Tappei bahkan sudah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan pernyataan sepulang sekolah itu. Jadi, apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan Miiko?

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ja, koko de wa owarimasu_ ," (Kalau begitu, kita selesai sampai sini)

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!_ " (Terima kasih, sensei).

Setelah seruan itu berakhir, guru berambut tipis itu berjalan keluar kelas. Para murid menghela nafas lega, beberapa di antara mereka mulai bergegas pulang, ada yang masih mengobrol dan juga memulai piket kelas. Seperti Miiko dan Mari. Ada lima orang yang piket hari ini, satu orang tidak masuk karena sakit, satu lagi ada urusan klub, dan satu yang lain membantu setengahnya dan pamit pulang lebih dulu karena urusan mendadak.

"Tappei-kun? Boleh minta waktumu sebentar? A-ada yang ingin kusampaikan dan juga mengembalikan buku catatanmu kemarin lalu," Siswi kelas sebelah yang dua hari lalu meminjam catatan Tappei kembali datang. Dengan wajah merah ia menghampiri Tappei dan mengajaknya keluar kelas.

"Pergi saja Tappei, biar kutunggu. Aku mau beli jus dulu di kantin!" Teman seperjalan pulangnya, Kenta hanya mengacunginya jempol. Tappei cemberut. Bukan itu masalahnya, ia memandang Miiko yang menyapu sudut kelas. Ia akhirnya mengikuti gadis itu keluar, tanpa tau Miiko mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"Kau aneh, Miiko"

Kelas sudah sepi, Tappei dan Kenta pergi karena itu kini hanya tinggal Miiko dan Mari. Gadis Shimura itu menyudahi kegiatan melap jendela dan duduk di kursi paling depan, memperhatikan Miiko yang kini menyibukkan diri menghapus papan tulis.

"Kau aneh, Miiko" ulang Mari.

"Aku biasa-biasa saja,"

Mari menggeleng, "Tidak. Sudah dua hari ini sikapmu aneh. Yang lain mungkin menganggapmu biasa saja, tapi aku sudah berteman denganmu sepuluh tahun." Mari senang Miiko menghentikan kegiatan piketnya, itu tanda bahwa gadis Yamada ini mendengarkannya. "Kau ada masalah?" tanya Mari langsung.

Miiko terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Sahabatnya memang tau segala hal tentang dirinya "sedikit,"

"Dengan siapa? Tappei?"

"Kau seperti Momo" kata Miiko. Memang, pertanyaan Mari tepat seperti Momo saat itu.

Mari membuang nafas. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Benar ya? Habis sikapmu beda dengan Tappei belakangan ini. Kalian jadi jarang menyapa, menatap pun tidak. Tapi aku juga tau kalian berdua saling memperhatikan satu sama lain,"

Ucapan Mari tepat sasaran. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa memikirkan cerita untuk debut komik-komiknya, ia jadi lebih peka dengan keadaan sekitar, ya? Pikir Miiko. Tapi Miiko tetap diam di tempat, menimbang-nimbang kalimat seperti apa yang tepat untuk situasinya saat ini.

"Apa tunggu Yukko saja? Memang sih, kalau ada masalah seperti ini dia yang lebih bisa memberi nasihat baik,"

"Bukan, Bukan seperti itu Mari-chan," sela Miiko. Ia tidak ingin Mari menganggap dirinya tidak penting hingga harus ada Yukko dulu baru bisa cerita. "Aku hanya bingung saja..". Mari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tappei... bilang suka padaku,"

Dua pasang mata Mari seketika melebar tak percaya, mulutnya menganga. _Sungguhan nih?!_ Jeritnya dalam hati. "SUNGGUHAN?!" Pekiknya keras tak bisa ditahan. Miiko lekas-lekas menutup mulutnya, tapi ia bisa melihat sahabatnya ini tersenyum. Akhirnya, mereka berdua bisa bersama juga.. tapi tunggu- "Loh?! Terus kenapa Tappei mau saja diajak anak kelas sebelah tadi?!" tanyanya cepat. Miiko tak menjawabnya dan hanya menunduk. _Uh-uh_ , sekarang Mari tau permasalahannya.

"Miiko sudah menjawabnya?"

"Belum sempat"

"Terus kau akan jawab apa nanti?"

"Tappei menyuruhku melupakannya,"

Mari menepuk keningnya. Kenapa sih, sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa begini bebal soal percintaan? Tappei pun juga sama saja.. walau perhatian, cowok itu selalu pura-pura tidak peduli. Dasar! Apa untungnya sih bersikap apa nama kerennya? Oh iya, tsundere!

"Jadi perasaan Miiko sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Mari lembut. Oke, kesampingkan soal betapa jengkelnya ia sekarang pada dua makhluk ini. Ia sudah sadar bagaimana perasaan Tappei dari dulu, sekarang tinggal Miiko saja. Yang ia lihat memang Miiko termasuk cewek enggak peka dalam urusan cinta. Miiko itu manis, sangat _sangat_ manis bahkan, dan yang suka padanya pun tidak sedikit tapi ya seperti itu, cowok-cowok yang menyukainya sudah patah hati duluan karena selalu dianggap teman, contohnya saja Yoshida Ikuya yang akhirnya menyerah dan sekarang mencari tambatan hati baru yaitu Haruna.

" _Wakaranai_...," (tidak tau)

"..."

"Tapi saat tau Tappei dapat banyak surat, aku jadi kesal." jelasnya membuat Mari menahan senyum. "Waktu anak kelas sebelah itu mendekatinya, Aku jadi makin sebal. Aku ingin marah dan mengomelinya tapi disaat bersamaan juga ingin menangis karena iri," Miiko menggigit bibir.

"Miiko," Mari menepuk pundak gadis itu lembut. " Aku enggak tau ini bisa mengangkat beban pikiranmu atau tidak, tapi Aku bisa bilang; kalau Tappei itu baik. Dan untukmu, aku enggak memaksa tapi ikuti kata hatimu aja. Pilih, jawab dan lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia," gadis Shimura itu tersenyum sekali lagi dan memeluk sahabatnya. Cukup lama berpelukan seperti itu sampai Kenta datang dengan kotak jus ditangan.

"Kalian belum pulang? Belum selesai piket?"

Tak lama, Tappei datang dan sedikit terkejut melihat dua sahabat itu masih di kelas. Mari yang melihat ada kesempatan segera berpura-pura mengambil dompet dan menarik Kenta paksa. "Temani aku beli jus di kantin, Kenta!" katanya memerintah.

"Ehh? Tapi aku kan baru saja-.." ucapan Kenta terpotong karena Mari menutup mulutnya.

"Miiko! Tunggu aku di sini! Oh ya, jangan lupa tulis laporan di buku piket ya!" Seru Mari masih dengan menyeret Kenta keluar kelas.

Miiko bisa melihat kedipan centil Mari dari kejauhan. Sial, ia ditinggal sendirian.. bersama Tappei, Mari pasti sengaja! Miiko menggeleng, ia tidak boleh bertingkah konyol, lebih baik ia meneruskan piketnya yang sempat tertunda. Papan tulis sudah hampir bersih, tapi bagian paling atasnya tidak bisa dijangkaunya, meski sudah berjinjit sekalipun.

"Dasar pendek," ejek Tappei. Ia menghampiri Miiko, mengambil papan penghapus dan menghapus bagian atas papan tulis dengan mudah.

"Percuma minum susu banyak, kalau papan tulis segini saja kau masih belum sampai!"

Miiko yang tersulut jadi tidak mau kalah, "Enak saja! Tinggiku sudah seratus enam puluh tiga sekarang!"

"Ya, tapi tetap lebih pendek dariku! Dasar pendek!" Ejek Tappei lagi.

"Kakimu yang seperti galah!"

"Artinya kakiku jenjang semampai!"

"Bodoh!"

"Idiot"

"Jelek!"

"Kecil!"

"Tubuhku sudah enggak kecil lagi!" Serunya. Bibir Miiko mengerucut lucu sementara dua pipinya menggembung. Sebenarnya Tappei gemas ingin mencubitnya, tapi ia coba menahannya.

"Akhirnya kau bica padaku juga,"

Miiko tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tappei tersenyum padanya. Hatinya berdesir lagi. Tak ingin mengalah pada emosinya, Miiko mencoba menghirup nafas dalam, menenangkan sikapnya lalu berbalik duduk di kursinya, mengisi laporan di buku piket harian. Dan tanpa diduga Tappei mengikutinya, memperhatikan Miiko yang tengah menulis dengan seksama.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi pernyataanku waktu itu,"

Miiko tercengang dibuatnya. Tangannya berhenti menulis, wajahnya kian menunduk. Kenapa Tappei harus membahasnya sekarang? Di sini?

"Aku sudah tau jawabanmu," ucapan Tappei membuat Miiko berani menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Tappei. Cowok itu melanjutkan lagi, "Kalau kau tidak menyukaimu, seharusnya kau bicara langsung padaku. Ini semua salahku, harusnua aku tidak bicara yang macam-macam kalau semuanya jadi seperti ini. Kalau pertemanan kita dari dulu sampai berubah seperti ini hanya karena aku-..."

Kalimat Tappei menggantung. Tapi kemudian ia mengusap kepala Miiko seraya tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan mencari Kenta dan pulang sekarang, kuharap besok hubungan kita tidak kaku seperti ini lagi," lanjutnya.

Tidak seperti ini yang Miiko harapkan. Karena itu, ia segera menarik seragam Tappei agar cowok itu berhenti melangkah pergi. "Aku.. Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini..-

"Tapi aku senang Tappei menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku sampai tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, mulutku rasanya seperti ditarik untuk tersenyum setiap saat dan ketika Tappei sudah membuatku seperti itu, Tappei bilang jangan memikirlannya?"

"..."

"Aku sakit hati. Aku benar-benar mengira kau berencana mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Aku ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Rasa kesalku muncul lagi saat melihat surat-surat untuk Tappei dan sikap anak kelas sebelah itu padamu!" Rasa-rasanya semua kalimat itu Miiko ucapkan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Perasaannya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Ia ingin Tappei tau bagaimana Miiko menjalani hari setelah pernyataan itu dengan perasaan yang bermacam-macam.

Tappei yang terpana, berbalik menghadap Miiko. Dilepaskannya tarikan Miiko pada seragamya dan menggenggam satu tangannya erat. "Sudah kubilang aku serius denganmu. Sudah kubilang semua orang tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu, sudah kukatakan... _Miiko_ ,"

Miiko merona mendengar nama kecilnya. Baru kali ini Tappei memanggilnya seperti itu. Rasa hangat melimpah ruah melingkupi hatinya. Tappei menyebut namanya, Dia memanggilnya 'Miiko'.

"Jadi Kau juga suka padaku?"

Miiko menatapnya ragu. "Bu..Bukankah Tappei sudah bersama anak kelas sebelah itu?"

"Cemburu?" Tanyanya menggoda yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Miiko. "Aku menolaknya." Rasa lega menghampiri Miiko "Karena aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai,"

"..."

"Jadi kutanya sekali lagi. Miiko, apakah kau juga suka padaku?" Rona di wajah Miiko semakin memerah. Dirasakan genggamn Tappei pada tangannya mengerat, mata cokelat cowok itu menatapnya penuh harap, meminta kepastian. Miiko menggigit bibir, perasaannya sekarang ini sudah jelas. Dengan perlahan Miiko mengangguk malu, membuat Tappei tersenyum lebar. Ia luar biasa puas mendapati pujaan hatinya sejak dulu akhirnya membalas perasaannya.

"Jadi.. kita pacaran?"

"Hah?"

"Yah.. kalau sudah saling suka, biasanya orang-orang akan pacaran kan?"

"Tappei tidak memintaku. Kau hanya menyatakan rasa sukamu saja,"

Tappei mendengus. Memang apa bedannya menyatakan suka dan meminta jadi pacar? Tapi Tappei yang mengerti akan melakukannya. Kalau itu yang diminta Miiko untuk kepastian hubungan mereka sekarang. Ia mengambil satu tangan yang lain dan menggenggamnya lagi. Ditatapnya Miiko lekat, wajah yang selalu datang dimimpi mimpinya ini manis sekali. Katakan ia berlebihan, tapi Miiko memang selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi, berkali-kali.

" _Sukiatte kudasai_ ," (Berkencanlah denganku)

"Tappei.."

Miiko mengangguk. Dan detik itu juga Tappei menarik gadis itu kepelukannya.

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

 **A/N: Sudah lanjut. Semoga masih berkenan. Saya upload lewat handphone, karena itu mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Selebihnya terima kasih.**


End file.
